


Chances are Limited...

by pekobuki_trash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angie wth did you do, Atua - Freeform, Background Nanami Chiaki, Background Relationships, Blood, Café, Chiaki and Hiyoko are there for like a few seconds, Cussing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Game Night, Gen, Gets cut off so don't @ me, Gore (Kinda?), Hair Dyeing, Hope's Peak Academy, Ibuki & Komaru & Kiibo are also squad goals, Ibuki and Komaru are the bestest of friends u can't tell me otherwise, Komaru & Ibuki are besties, Komaru has said poggers before don't even tell me no, M/M, Mikan is OOC for a reason it'll get explained dw, Mikans a sucky person, Minor Pekoyama Peko/Tsumiki Mikan, Misgendering, Miu & Kaz just fighting in the background, My girl loves some pop, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shit starts happening after a few chapters hehe, Slow Burn, Sonia & Kaede & Ibuki are squad goals, Texting, Trans Female Character, Trans Mioda Ibuki, Transphobia, Tsumiki Mikan being Tsumiki Mikan, but they aren't really enemies in the beginning, hair cutting, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekobuki_trash/pseuds/pekobuki_trash
Summary: How tf do I summary-?"Beloved local girl dies at 17 in open house murder//kidnapping case. 2 kidnapping victims  who are alive and in stable condition. Their Information shall be undisclosed."But they got one thing in the headline wrong.One of those victims, was the kidnapper and murderer.(AKA: A slowburn fit that has pekobuki in it, but like it comes later and it isn't really the main focus in the first chapters.)Updates every other week usually. Maybe even more regularly depending on my beta readers...(How many times have I edited this summary but not the story? Idk)UPDATE 9/30/20: I removed the Bandaid tag bc its not actually bandaid, bc of Ibuki's trauma.UPDATE 10/5/20: Please comment if you think there are tags that shouldn't be there! Comments are moderated so watch what you say please!UPDATE 10/27/20: SHHSHSHSH NOBODY TOLD ME THAT I FORGOT TO ADD THE NAMES OF THE PPL IN THE CHATFIC PART OF CH2- So I guess everyone figured it out :P but imma add them in the notes anyways
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Mioda Ibuki, Amami Rantaro & Ikusaba Mukuro, Amami Rantaro & Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro & Soda Kazuichi, Ikusaba Mukuro/Mioda Ibuki, Iruma Miu & Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Mida Ibuki & Yonaga Angie, Mioda Ibuki & Naegi Komaru, Mioda Ibuki & Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki & Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki & Sonia Nevermind, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Ibuki is one of those people who act super happy go lucky all the time. That's because she has a ‘special ability’ as Kaz calls it. Speaking of Kaz, she sees him bounding up to her locker out of the corner of her eye.“Hey Ibuki!” he says leaning against the lockers. “Good nom nom nomming Kaz!!” Ibuki says reaching into her locker and grabs the baggie of candy from the back. She tosses some starbursts to Kaz and he pops them in his mouth. “So Ibuki, wanna have lunch with Hiko, Peko, and I?” He asks. “Sure!! Peko-Peko is gonna be there so I don’t have to be awkward while you make out with your boyfriend!” Ibuki says closing her locker. Kaz’s ears turn red. “W-we don’t do that!!” He exclaims. “Yes you dooo!” Ibuki says teasingly, skipping down the hallway to the classrooms. ‘Ibuki wishes she had a lover like Kaz does..’ She thinks, Sitting in her chair and bouncing her leg so she can focus on Ms.Yukizome.

ﾟ*☆*ﾟ  
┊  
┊  
┊

After class, Ibuki ran to her locker to grab her lunch, then ran to the hill where Kaz and Fuyuhiko usually had lunch with her. But when Ibuki got to the top of the hill, she saw Peko doing MIKAN’S hair. Like couples usually do! Ibuki wanted to punch Mikan’s face right then and there, but that would be OOC for her, so she just skips up to Peko and plopped down next to her. “Hiya Peko-Peko!! Whatcha doing?” Ibuki says enthusiastically. “Ibuki can you please scoot over? Mikan was going to sit there after I finish her hair.” Peko says not looking up from Mikan’s hair.  
“O-Oh! Ok, Peko-Peko! Ibuki will move when Mikan gets up!” Her voice broke a little but nobody seemed to notice. “I-Ibuki? Why d-do you sp-peak in the third person like that?” Mikan asked with that fake shyness in her voice. “Oh, that’s easy Mikan! Ibuki just developed a habit!” Ibuki said happily. “B-But isn’t that a little weird to you K-Ko-Ko?” She asks with her deep purple eyes staring at Peko- L-lovingly? No no, that's impossible! Ibuki must be seeing things. ...Wait, did she say Ko-Ko? “I will admit it is a little weird Ibuki... It’s not as normal as any other person.” Peko states. Red eyes boring into Ibuki’s soul. “Ibuki is sorry Peko-Peko! She will start talking in the first person!” “Ibuki. Please don’t call me Peko-Peko anymore. That’s a name reserved for my love.” Peko said, narrowing her eyes. Ibu-(No Peko-Chan said to use I.) My eyes widened. “WhAAAt? Peko Chan got a girlfriend and she didn’t tell me!!!!?”I exclaimed. “Yes. Mikan is my beautiful girlfriend Ibuki. I didn’t want it to be a huge deal so I didn’t tell you.” Peko said focusing on Mikan’s hair again. Mikan flashed a smirk at Ib-(Me!) “U-Uwah! Ko-Ko!!” She flushed pink. “Uhm I-Ibuki can I have my seat now?” She says with that fake shy tone that makes my ears steam. “Of course Mikan!!” I say getting up and sitting across from them. “So I-Ibuki I hear that you l-like someone?” Mikan stutters. My face goes red. Not out of embarrassment, but out of anger. That bitch has the NERVE to bring up my crush on Peko right Infront of her? “Haha, Ibu- I love music! If I had to make a song about this right now, It would be called Peko Chan got a pretty pretty girlfriend without telling me!” That’s a lie. If Ibuki had to make a song about this situation it would be ‘Im about 3 seconds away from gouging Mikans eyes out with a rusty spoon’ but whatever. In this past 30 minutes Ib- I discovered I have a talent for acting. “B-But I heard you have a crush on a p-person... Are you trying yo deny it because you hate me? YOU HATE ME DONT YOU! YOU HATE ME SO MUCH YOU WANT TO SEE ME BEATEN TO A BLOODY PULP AND ON THE FLOOR CRYING!!! YOU HATE ME! IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY BUT PLEASE JUST DONT HATE ME!!” Mikan screeched. I covered my ears and was surprised because of Mikan’s sudden outburst. If there’s one thing Ibuki knows about Mikan, Its that she can cry on command, and evidently she uses that to her advantage very often. My eyes followed Peko’s hand as she cupped Mikan’s cheek and kissed her. I could feel red hot rage bubbling up in my stomach. She has the NERVE TO SCREAM AND MAKE A SCENE JUST TO PUSH IBUKI TO HER LIMIT! IBUKI HATES THAT IT’S WORKING! I squeeze my fists to prevent me from screaming at Mikan. I blink a few times and suddenly Kazuichi is in front of me. “Need some help?” He whispers so only I can hear him. I nod and he stands up to face Peko and Mikan. “Hey, Peko and Mikan?” He says Mikan’s name with venom. “We’re gonna go now.” I was about to get up but then Mikan screamed and startled me. I jumped and fell on Peko & Mikan. “Whoopsies! I’m sorry, you guys!” I said with a smile. Peko and Mikan just glared at me. My smile disappeared and I stood up. “Bye Fuyuhiko! Bye Peko!” I said deliberately leaving Mikan out. I grabbed Kazuichi’s hand and started walking away. Before We were far enough to breathe again, Mikan started bawling again. I didn’t feel like dealing with that again so I started running. I got to my dorm, locked the door, changed into a black tank top, grabbed some scissors, and ran to the bathroom. As soon as I got into the bathroom I took down my hair so it was just flat and decided to cut it. I put on some music and got to work cutting it, and once I finished doing that, I re-dyed some strips of my hair. Humming along to the music, I cleaned up everything and scrolled through my Instagram until I fell asleep.

ﾟ*☆*ﾟ  
┊  
┊  
┊

When I woke up the next morning, I had a massive headache, and my head felt lighter. The first thing I noticed was I was on the floor of my bedroom. A typical thing for me to wake up to. I get up and grab my ADHD meds. I pop them in my mouth and then I walk into the bathroom and freshen up for the day. As I walk over to the sink and mirror, about to put my hair up into its usual horn shapes, But my hair was too short to make the horn shapes it usually sports. ‘Ugh, How is Ibuki supposed to put her hair up in the horn-like shapes she usually does?’ Suddenly the memories from yesterday hit me like a train. “Well… Shit.” I said walking over to my bed where I had laid out some clothes. (Clothes? Ibuki never did that..) I put on the clothes and walk into the bathroom to clean off my face and put on today’s makeup. Now, I’m not usually a big makeup person but I wanted to look good. So I put on some eyeliner, concealer, blush, put in my contacts, and walked out of my room with a smile. As I walked, I wondered about how Peko and Mikan would treat me now. I didn’t even do anything to them other than accidentally fall on them. Mikan threw a fake-ass temper-tantrum. Sure, only Kazuichi and I know it was fake, but still. I kept walking and ended up in front of the Music room. Now, the music room isn’t your typical one, since this IS HPA. Here at HPA, we have Sayaka Maizono, Ultimate Pop Idol, Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Pianist, and me; Ibuki Mioda, Ultimate Musician. Kaz usually says that I’m the 2 of them combined plus more since I can play any instrument correctly, But I don’t really agree. Honestly, My opinions on them are as follows. Sayaka is pretty stuck up, but she doesn’t act stuck up unless you have a talent similar to hers. Her music is really sugary pop, and honestly, that’s not my type of music. Kaede is nice to most people and is really protective of her friends. When I say most people, I mean she hates Junko and some other person I don’t remember the name of. I pick up my personalized amp, Samus, and start to sing a song I remember hearing.

Gorgeous, Girly cute!  
Yeah, I just wanna wear the shit that all the girlies do,  
And I swear~  
Swear to the god above!  
That no-one else compares to the way I love!  
She’s so gorgeous! Girly, Cute!  
Yeah, I just wanna wear the shit that all the girlies do!  
And I swear~  
Swear to the god above!  
That no one else compares to the way I love!  
Hello Kitty, Kitty, kitty, kitty, Hello Kitty  
Hello Kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, Hello Kitty  
Hello Kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, Hello Kitty  
Hello Kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, Hello Kitty  
Hello Kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, Hello Kitty  
Hello Kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, Hello Kitty  
Hello Kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, Hello Kitty  
Hello Kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, Hello Kitty!

Got her cute pink toaster making all my breakfast,  
Got her face on my clothes every time I go and get dressed, oh~  
Got her bling on my phone ‘cause I like to make it shine~  
When I see her, I just got to make her mine!

So much stuff, I hardly can keep track  
Girl, is it cool if I borrow that?  
I'm obsessed with everything in pink  
Head to toe in Hello Kitty things  
She’s so Gorgeous! Girly Cute,  
Yeah, I just wanna wear the shit that all the girlies do!  
And I swear, swear to the god above!  
That, No one else compares to the way I love!  
Hello Kitty, kitty  
Hello Kitty, kitty Hello Kitty, kitty [A.N: This song isn’t mine! Here’s the original! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TuLbswGUcyE&list=RDJV-rxGI9eNU&index=19 ]

I turn around to put away my amp and see Hiyoko standing there frowning per usual. “Ugh, you finally noticed I was here. That idiot artist girl was looking for you.”She said looking at the wall behind me. Hiyoko Saionji, Ultimate Traditional Dancer, and a good friend of mine. No matter how much she says she hates me, I know she doesn’t. “Okayyy Hiyoko!” I said as I bounded out of the room to find Angie. Angie Yonaga, 1st year. Ultimate Artist. A real kooky person I do say. She’s a good person at heart though! “Ibuki! Atua needs you to play music for Angie while she paints you!” She says when I find her. She grabs my arm and drags me to the art room. While she dragged me, however, I heard a sleepy Chiaki talking to someone say “Hey that guy looks like someone I went against in WiiSports… I think.” I heard another voice say “Hey! That’s my Uncle!” “Huh... I guess I went against your uncle in Wii Sports then.” She said. Then Angie and I reached the art room. “Atua says you might be a little bit mad about what you are about to see..” Angie says letting go of my arm. “I’m not gonna be mad!” I exclaimed. “Oookay! But do not blame Angie or Atua for anything if you get mad.” Angie said pushing her ponytail back. I grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weewooo no TW's this chapter! Also tysm to DanganronpaForLife fot the super sweet comment!

“WHAT THE HELL?” I screeched when I got a good look around the room. There were pictures of Mikan and me all around the room. From the time that we were “dating.” There were also sculptures of my head that weren’t very accurate considering my hair was now shorter and I was wearing my headband instead of the horn-like shapes on the sculpture. “Ibuki doesn't like this. Not one little bit. If she sees any pictures of her and Mikan together then shes like, Totally gonna snap!” I yell slipping back into the third person. Angie looked taken aback. “Atua and Angie would like to know the significance of this outburst!” Angie says stepping towards me. “Ibuki doesn’t wanna talk about it. She just wants all of this taken down in her presence.” I say stepping out of the art room and running to Kaz’s room. I knock on the door and to no surprise, Fuyuhiko opens the door. “Heyo Boss Baby! I needa steal your boyfriend for a little bit okaaay?” I say leaning against a wall. He sighs and nods. “Okay sure fine. But I need him back at 4 ok?” He says grabbing a blanket and plopping down on the couch. “Mkay thanks, Boss Baby!” I yell knocking on Kaz’s bedroom door. “Yo Kaz get out here! We’re going on a walk!” I yell. “Okay Okay chill out! IM coming gimme a sec!” He says. When he comes out, I pull him out of the dorm door to the water fountain in the middle of the school grounds. “Woah Ibuki chill! Whaddya need?” He asks giving me a confused look. I look around then start to speak. “I need to... Get my mind off of seeing pictures of back when we…” I say on the verge of a panic attack. “Ibuki. Don’t push yourself. Cmon! Let’s go get some sakura mochi and just chill for a little while!” He tells me dragging me to a mochi shop. 

  
  
  


ﾟ*☆*ﾟ

┊

┊

┊

Before we know it, It’s already 3:50. “Kaz~ Your boyfriend asked me to give you back by 4! You better go get him!” I say lightly pushing him. “Oh! Alright! Bye Ibuki!” He says getting up and taking off towards his dorm. Its only 4 pm, so I call up my favorite blondies.  
  
  
  
  


Alexaplaydespacito: Heyo guys! Wanna hang out at Melodies of Summer :P  
  
BETHANYIMADEBISCUITS: Be there in 5!

ObliviouslyshavingaPiano: Oh sure!! Let me get ready and I’ll be there soon!

IfshebreathesshesaTHOT: Okie Dokie meet ya there :D  
  


I power off my phone and start walking to the cafe. Melodies of Summer is a music-themed cafe where they sometimes have people perform like me! I’m a regular there, whether as a customer or while performing. When I arrive out front, Kaede and Sonia are standing out front. When they see me, they squeal and envelop me in a group hug. Kaede is wearing her usual pink overall skirt, with a light blue tee, and knee-high socks with pianos on them. Sonia is wearing a band tee with blue jeans, and dark green converses. Sonia Nevermind, Ultimate Princess. A third year, and a good friend of mine! “IBUKIIII!! How have you been doing?!” Kaede says dragging Sonia and I into the cafe and heading over to our normal booth near the speakers. “Oh! I’ve been doing pre-tty amazing!” I say sitting down. They look at me confused. “Ibuki? What happened to the 3rd person?” Sonia asks. “Weeell~...” I explain my crush on Peko to them, purposely leaving out the parts about Mikan because they don’t know about what happened. “Ibuki… You shouldn’t change for someone like that! If they don’t like you for you, then you shouldn’t change yourself for them. Unless its a good change of course!” Kaede exclaims slamming her hands down on the table. The waitress near us glares at her then walks off. “Anyways... Let’s get some rainbow chocolate drops!” Sonia says waving over a waiter and ordering a huge order of the candies. The waiter looks shocked for a second, then walks into the kitchen. We chat for a bit, while a band comes up and starts to play some songs, most of which I recognize. The waiter comes back, balancing a ton of chocolates on a tray. I eagerly grab the tray and everyone digs in. After a few hours of different bands coming on and us singing along to the songs, its closing time. So we grab some doggie bags for our leftover food since we ended up ordering actual food during the time that we were there. “Sooo~ Wanna go get boba and walk around town?” I ask holding the 2 bags of food I have while Sonia waits for her credit card. “Oh sorry, I can’t! Miu and Tsumugi need me for something!” Kaede says checking her phone. I swear shes such an idiot. Miu Iruma, Ultimate Inventor, and Tsumugi Shirogane, Ultimate Cosplayer are both totally pining for her. Kaede is stuck in the middle of a love triangle and is oblivious to it. It’s kinda crazy if you ask me. Being THAT oblivious to flirting. As Kaede leaves, Sonia and I head over to the boba shop on the corner, grab our boba, and walk around town until we get tired and part ways. I head up to my dorm, But I bump into someone on my way there. “Sorry!” I say to the person and I continue walking until I hear my name. I turn around and see Peko walk up to me. Crapcrapcrap! If falling on her wasn’t enough, I bumped into her again! Literally! I’m gonna die! Kaz, Komaru, and Kiibo can split my money and Kaede can have my stuff. “Ibuki,” she says bringing me back to reality. I have absolutely _no idea_ what to say to her. So I say “Sorry for falling on you and Mikan yesterday!” You IDIOT!! You apologized for that already! “Ibuki. It’s alright. Mikan overreacted and I’m sorry I didn’t stand up for you. But Mikan is my girlfriend, so I had to take her side.” Peko says cutting me off. “Thanks a million, Peko-Peko! Wanna hang out sometime? I wanna get to know you without Mikan throwing a fit!” I say leaning up against a wall. “I’d like that Ibuki. Thank you, and goodnight.” Peko says opening her door. “You too Peko-Peko!” I say turning and heading into my room. I lock the door, change and get ready for bed, then listen to _Bittersweet_ by Panic! At the disco on repeat until I fall asleep.

ﾟ*☆*ﾟ

┊

When I wake up, I check my phone for the time. 11 am. Jeez, what time did I go to bed? I usually only sleep for 7 hours at most! It’s a Sunday, so I just put on a hoodie and leggings then walk out. I aimlessly walk around the gardens until I find someone. Namely Makoto Naegi, The 2nd year Ultimate Lucky Student. I say 2nd year because I have one in my year as well. But I won’t go into much detail with that one because he blew up the luck lab last week with his luck cycle. Which in retrospect shouldn’t be so close to the science lab? “Makotacooo hi!” I say bounding up to him with a smile. “Hey, Ibuki what’s up?” He asks shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Well! Ibuki wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out with her! You looked kinda lonely!” I said speaking in the third person to avoid questioning. “Uh, sure! Most of my friends are busy today but do mind if I invite one?” Makoto asks cheerfully. “Of course you can Taco-Taco! Ibuki’s gonna invite someone too! But can we use your car? Kaz still needs to fix Ibuki’s!” I ask following him. “Oh yeah sure!” He says as we hop in the car and drive to the mall.

  
When we get to the mall, Komaru and Kiibo are standing out front. Komaru Naegi, she doesn’t have an ultimate since she goes to a different school. “Wow Ibuki you went dumpster diving without me?!” Komaru whines. “ Silly Cocoa Puffs! We cant create a dumpster fire without Kiibo!” I say bouncing. Komaru and Makoto start to laugh while Kiibo yells “Hey that’s robophobic!” Kiibo Idabashi Ultimate Robot, and a 3rd year. If you make fun of him, he won’t disappoint reaction-wise! “Okok stop dying now! I don’t wanna get arrested for murder!” I say pulling Komaru into the mall with the boys not too far behind.

*******************************************************************

*******************************************************************

“Wowie wow wow! Its already 5 pm!” I say throwing away my empty soda cup. “Oh, shit really? I have to go!” Makoto says waving and dashing to the exit with his bags. “Well… Mako Taco was my ride!..” I say looking at Komaru pleadingly. “Fiiiiiiine... Robo-boy want a ride? We’re staying at my house for the night!” Komaru asks. “Oh, sure! Let me text my roommate.” He says whipping out his phone as I guide him to Komaru’s car. When we pull up to Komaru’s house I remember just how big it is compared to my dorm room. She unlocks the door, and I immediately head up to the guest room and get in the shower. Hot water streams down my skin and I just think, as my brain goes on autopilot. Kiibo and I stay at Komaru’s house so often that she has clothes and the rooms we stay in are designed by us. So my room is filled with posters and the walls are painted bright blue. There’s a corner with a bunch of plushies that I lay down in when Komaru & Kiibo come into my room for a cringy drama marathon. I have a flatscreen tv, speakers, wifi, a couple of beanbag chairs, and a LED honeycomb music note that doubles as a speaker that glows purple and green. I get knocked back into reality when I hear myself turning off the shower. I dry off, step into my slippers, and get dressed in my pj’s. Which are just a band tee and some shorts. I take down my hair and take out my contacts when I hear a knock at my door.

“Come in~” I yell falling in my plushie mountain and turning on a terrible drama show. Komaru and Kiibo walk in, Komaru plopping down and putting her head on my lap, and Kiibo sitting down in a beanbag chair. We share snacks and popcorn while laughing about plotholes and the trashy storyline. I drift off after hearing the love interest yell at the main character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil announcement! The next chapter will have a lot of shit go on so I'll add a summary without the excessive details at the beginning of chapter 4! All of this will get added to the beginning of chapter 3 as well! :P
> 
> Ty to everyone who left kudos and comments! You are all hot for doing that /p
> 
> BethanyImadebiscuits: Sonia Nevermind  
> Obliviouslyshavingapiano: Kaede Akamatsu  
> Ifshebreathesshesathot: Ibuki Mioda


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT IM SORRY THIS UPDATE IS SO LATEEEEE  
> I got preoccupied :P  
> Short chapter, I'll make up for it next time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUUUUGE TW FOR THIS CHAPTER!!
> 
> -INTERNAL TRANSPHOBIA/TRANSPHOBIA IN GENERAL  
> \- GORE (KINDA)  
> \- KIDNAPPING  
> -DRUGS (mentioned)  
> -PURPOSEFUL MISGENDERING  
> -TORTURE  
> (IF THERE IS ANYTHING ELSE YOU THINK SHOULD BE PUT AS A TRIGGER PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME)  
> ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

When I wake up, my plushie chair is a mountain, and a sleeping Komaru is in the middle of it. Kiibo is sitting up on the bed, lost in thought. “Kiiiboooo can you tell Koko puffs that I’m leaving earlier than usual? I need to do some stuff at my dorm!” I say grabbing clothes and changing in the bathroom. I put on my contacts and eyeliner, then walk out. “Buh Bye Kiki!” I say bounding out of the room. I ask Makoto to drive me home since he came home at some point -? When I run up the stairs to my dorm, I search my bags for my keys but turn up with nothing. Nada. Zip. Well… Crap. But then, I find my saving grace. A little velvet bag Kokichi gave to me when he was teaching me how to lockpick! So I break into my dorm room and grab an apple. I drop my bags and hear shuffling from my bedroom. I freeze, grab a knife from the rack, and slowly creep to my room. I slowly open the door and see a flash of plum hair. I choke back a sob. No way… She can’t be in here! Did she find out I talked to Peko?  
  


(TW’s apply here :P)  
  
“Oh~ You’re here **I*S**H.”** She says, with a saccharine smile. “W-Who’s that?” I say with trembling hands. She walks towards me and I end up backing up into a corner. “St-STAY AWAY!” She just smiles and hugs me. I feel a pinch in the back of my neck, and black spots cloud my vision.

When I wake up, my head is pounding. My wrist is handcuffed to the wall, an all too familiar situation. I look up and start to panic. The drain next to the floor, the door, the boxes of materials, the table… I start to panic when the door opens. NONONO! I TOLD MUKURO I’D GET OUT AND STAY OUT! I CAN’T BE HERE! “I******~ You like your new style?” She holds up a mirror. My hair is cut shorter than it was already, my eyes look so.. masculine, and my chest is flat. Well, I guess that explains the tight feeling in my chest area. “MIKAN! LET ME GO! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME AND MUKURO LAST TIME! SHE TOLD ME TO STAY OUT AND MAKE SURE I NEVER COME BACK! I-” “Shut your fucking mouth I*****.” She says effectively cutting off my screams. “Now.. since you wanna talk back to your poor, defenseless, girlfriend, I’m gonna punish you! Sound like a deal?” She says, crocodile tears spilling down her cheeks as she waltzes over to the box. I squeeze my eyes shut Icantbeherenowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowayno- My thoughts get cut off when I feel icy hands lifting my shirt. I keep my eyes shut, not wanting to know what happens next. But I know it’ll just hurt more if I close my eyes, so I keep them open. She unclasps the binder, throws it to the side, and takes a blowtorch out of nowhere. She turns it on and drags the torch across my skin. She then takes a knife and drags it across my burn mark. At this point, I’m silently crying, pleading that she won’t do anything irreversible. She dips her fingers in a white container and then shoves them in my cut. I scream out in pain. Blood goes everywhere. She continues rooting her fingers through my cut, smiling until she grabs something. At this point, her whole hand is inside the cut, tearing it, and laughing. I whimper weakly and-

I wake up in Komaru’s house. I was probably screaming, because Kiibo and her are both staring at me, mouths agape. Komaru then speaks up. “You are so.. Weak.” She says, her expression changing entirely. Kiibo then starts to speak as well. “ You couldn’t even defend yourself from someone like MIKAN. YOu are so pathetic I*****.” His face turning neutral, like it was an obvious fact. “I am sorry! Sh-she drugged me! I couldn’t-” “Oh so now we’re blaming the poor nurse? How disgusting. I*****, You are a literal human scum if you think someone is going to believe your lies about Mikan.” Kiibo says, cutting me off. My ears start to hurt, my thoughts are spiraling and the ground is getting closer and closer and closer until-  
  
  
I wake up in a hospital.  
  
“Excuse me are you alright sir?” A shy voice asks. I look over and see that purple hair in a ponytail.  
I scream louder than I ever have before.  
  
I wake up again.  
  
I’m sweating, It’s hot, Its dark, I cant see. Did she find out? I can hear footsteps. Shitshitshitshit. I’m gonna die. Imgonnadieimgonnadieimgonna-  
  
“Ibuki?”  
  
Wait.. that didn’t sound like her...  
  
“Ibuki… Can I take the blanket off of you?”  
That voice... It’s so familiar, yet I have no idea where it’s coming from. So I just nod my head. When the blanket comes off, I hiss at the brightness of the room. As my eyes focus, I can see a short green-haired girl above me, holding my phone. “Ibuki I have no idea what happened, and you don’t have to tell me, but I’m staying here to make sure you don’t hurt yourself, seeing as you don’t look stable,” Komaru says offering her hand to help me get up, but then retracts it. “Am I allowed to touch you?” rings through my ears. I honestly can’t tell. I don’t know what will happen when she touches me, will the memory flashes come back? So I shake my head, and she sits next to me. “What’s the order… oh yea! Ibuki, tell me 5 things you can see.” Komaru asks me calmly. Wow, I haven’t done this whole countdown in forever. “Uhm… Ibuki can see Your hair, her hands, the bed, a picture of her and Mukuro, and the door.” How did I manage to get through that without stuttering? I have no idea. “Good, 4 things you can feel,” she says putting her hand on top of mine. When I don’t move away, she smiles. “I can feel your hand, the warmth of the blanket, the wetness on my face, and my shorts.” I already feel calm enough to speak normally again. “Alrighty, 3 things you can hear.” “Your voice, My voice, and the rainstorm that I didn’t notice until now!” I say giggling. I stand up, go, and grab some pill bottles off my dresser to pop them in my mouth. Komaru lets out a relieved sigh and stands up. “Anyways~ I came to give you back your phone! You left it! But do you wanna have a movie marathon?” She asks plopping the phone in my hand and sitting on the couch. “Yeah! I have popcorn and gummies in the cupboard!” So, we get the snacks ready and have a movie marathon in the rain. Some suspenseful crime drama movies and snacks with your bestie is the perfect way to relax.  
  


  
  


ﾟ*☆*ﾟ

┊

┊

┊

((A/N: This one took so on him so sorryyyyy i will try to get the next one out earlier!!! Also, Shoutout to Glitchy_Ibuki for your comment! Its super appreciated!))

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is probably gonna be about Ibuki' s past-  
> But not the whole thing just a couple things will be light triggers yknow


	4. Nobody:  Me: *changes the plot from its original final copy*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ! Basically a flashback-  
> But hey at least I got this one out early!  
> Ooomf sorry if this is short its just a flashback dream sort of situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie I come back to see new comments?? This makes me super hyped tysm for your comments and kudos!!!  
> Special thank you to GundhamYaBoiTanaka and Kotonami_Yahiros_Slimy_Toes for leaving comments! Makes me feel fuzzy & warm inside when I come back to comments and kudos

_“Ibuki.. Thats not how you’re supposed to wear that.” Mukuro says sitting with her toes in the pond. “Of coure it is! The socks just hate Ibuki’s hair!” I giggle falling on to the soft grass. “Hmm if that's how it's supposed to work then..” She picks up a sock and tries to force a section of her hair in. I fall over laughing at her antics. She smiles, a rare sight for anyone except Ibuki that is. “Hey!! They hater your hair too!!!” I say crawling over to her and booping her nose. Her face flushes. “Hey hey muku-chan youre blushing~ Is it because you looove Ibuki?” I tease kissing her cheek. Her face flushes even more. Then, she smirks. “Oh you wanna make out with me soo bad~” she says nudging me playfully. Unfortunately, mukuro doesnt know her own strength, so she pushed me into the water. I come up and start laughing. She looks around, then jumps in and splashes me. “Payback!” She squeals. “Roro that's cheating though~” I push her into the water and she yanks my ankles from under the water. I fall into the water and when I get back up, Mukuro is laughing so hard she has tears in her eyes. “No fair.”I pout. She pulls me to the mini island in the middle of the pond and sits on a rock. “Melody babe, you know I love you right?” she asks, glancing at me. “Of course I know that Soldier girl! What's wrong?” She looks at me and then back at the sunset. She pulls something out of her pocket. “Well, since we wont get married until we get out of school, I wanna give you this and say, I will love you forever and ever and ever.” She opens the box and slides a bejeweled music note bracelet on my hand. My eeys start to tear up. “I love you so much Roro!” I grab her cheek gently and kiss her. That familiar honey and mint taste greets me and I just wanna drown in it. I realize in that moment, this is the girl I love, and I would never trade this moment for the world.  
_

_ﾟ * ☆ * ﾟ_

_┊_

_┊_

_┊_

_  
  
When we get to my dorm, I ask Mukuro if she wants to have a game night with Miu, Kiibo, Kaz, and Rantaro. “Well, duh, just let me shower first. I have pond plants where pond plants shouldn't be!” She yells the last part nonchalantly. I hear the shower turn on, and I get up to look for games to play. I text everyone in the group chat:   
  
  
Thedruggiefromthatonememe: Yoyoyo guys whos up for a game night   
  
Blondiekink: sure i'll be @ Mius in 10   
  
_

_Ulikemynamethanksigotifformybirthday: Bitch who tf said u were doing it at my house-  
  
Blondiekink: Well u thit queen its common knowledge thta ur place is the game/movie night central   
Ulikemynamethanksigotitformybday: T H I T   
Ulikemynamethanksigotiformybday changed 1 name   
THIT: Fucker   
THIT changed 1 name   
Faliureflirt: Fuck u too   
Thedrugdealerfromthatonememe: Can both of y’all put ur bitchy friendship to the side for a second   
Thedrugdealerfromthatonememe: Yea Ibuki I can make it to Miu’s in a few   
Faliureflirt: y’all   
Thedruggiefromthatonememe: y’all   
THIT: y’all   
Thefitnessgrampacertest: y’all   
Thedruggiefromthatonememe: HA we even got kiibo in on in and he actually has a soul   
Thedrugdealerfromthatonememe: kiibo ibuki nooooooo   
Thedrugdealerfromthatonememe changed one name   
Rankachievedthebetrayed: This is my life rn   
Rankachievedthebetrayed: Wait I just got a big brained idea   
Rankachivedthebetrayed changed 2 names   
Bukisangrygf: D I E   
Penelopescottsimp hshshs rantaro u cant just expose me like that   
Failureflirt: H A   
Penelopescottsimp: stfu horny and open the door the rest of us are here   
Failureflirt: :( Daaaaad ibuki cussed at meeeeeeee @rankachievedthebetrayed   
Rankacievedthebetrayed: Ibuki u bad child   
“Get off your phones i’m coming downn.” Miu pouts yelling out her window. After a few seconds, the door opens. “I hate all of you- Oh yay! You brought your own games so I don't have to-” “You need to bring out the game consoles bitchlet!” Kaz says cutting Miu off. “ Hey! You just stole that from Kokichi Ok fine your whore ass can stay out here while the rest of you can come inside.” She smirks and lets Rantaro, Kiibo, and I in. “See how ya like it out in the cold bubblegum twink!” She yells pulling him inside. _

_**************************************************************************************************************************************  
After playing games for a good chunk of the evening, Mukuro checks the time. “Oh Ibuki, we have to get going.” She says grabbing her jacket off the doorknob.   
_ _I take the hint and follow her, grabbing my jacket and scarf. “Bye guys!!” I yell back into the room. “Are y’all going to fu-” Miu starts, but Rantaro whacks her on the back of the head before she can finish. “Whacking heads is not cool avocado boy!” Kaz exclaims and gets a whack on the head as well. “Owwww” Both Kaz and Miu yell holding the backs of their heads. “Ok bye guys.” Rantaro says quietly considering the fact Kiibo is asleep on the sofa. “Robo-chan is not gonna wake up if you are loud Taro-Taro! That kid sleeps like a rock!” I exclaim as I walk out of the room, holding Mukuro’s hand. We walk back to her dorm in silence, and I go take a shower and get changed. After showering, I get into bed with her and we just sit there and cuddle. No words are needed here, and suddenly, I speak up. “I love you Mukuro.” I say kissing her nose. It catches her off guard, but soon she says “I love you too Ibuki, but why are you using my regular name? Is something the matter??” She says concerned icy blue eyes wandering. I just respond by curling up into her as she sighs. “Good Night baby.” “Good Night Soldier babe.”_  
  
  
 _****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_  
  
  
 _When I wake up, Mukuro isn't there, which surprises me quite a bit. Usually, she waits until I am up to get up. 'She probably just went to go see Rantaro' I tell myself when I find her shoes are still by the door. That analogy still doesn't help the sinking feeling I get when I see she isn't there. After waiting for a few hours, I get tired of waiting, so I text Rantaro to see if he knows where she is._  
  
  
 _Partycity: hey rantaroooo @DollarTree I need you to help me_  
 _DollarTree: Whats pippin rockstar_  
 _PartyCity: Oh my god you are so old but this is serious_  
 _PartyCity: I can't find mukuro she hasn't been home for a few hours and her shoes are still by the door_  
 _PartyCity: Im getting worried... is she at your place???_  
 _DollarTree: No she isn't....._  
 _PartyCity: Rantaro your dorm is the only place Mukuro goes without shoes_  
 _PartyCity: Im going to go to the station can you come over and call Kaz_  
 _Dollar Tree: Ofc im omw Ibuki_  
  
 _Im starting to panic. I call Mukuro over and over with no response. I text her a bunch of times. When Rantaro and Kaz come in, Im dressed and we head to the police station. IM shaking hard, because my girlfriend has been missing for 14 hours now, and Im starting to go crazy. What if she's dead??? What if she got kidnapped?? What happened to her??? We get out of Rantaro's car and head inside. "Hi, Im here to file missing persons report?" Rantaro says to the lady at the front desk, legs shaking. "For whom?" She asks calmly. I wanted to yell at her "LADY THIS ISN'T A TIME TO BE CALM MY GIRLFRIEND COULD BE DEAD!" I lean into Kaz and tstart bawling as Rantaro fumbles with his phone, trying to get a photo of Mukuro. As I am taken back for questioning alone, I start to realize how much of a mess I must look. I walk into a room when I see detective Kyoko Kirigiri sitting at a table. WE talk about the last time I saw Mukuro, then I am able to leave. I speed out to Rantaro's car and pass out in the backseat._  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eeep! Sorry I got caught up listening to DEMONDICE songs so sorry for forgetting to update!  
> Anyways here ya go!  
> (short chapter today, probably will update a longer one later this week. Thats a maybe so if it doesn't happen then know its coming at a later date.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for all the kudos and comments! Also to everyone who even made it this far bc updates are like super duper slooooow
> 
> Anyways ily all  
> -Ibookhi Meowdah

I wake up on the carpeted floor.

Wait… floor? I thought I was on the bed-

I look up, and see my bed with komaru in it. Did this girl seriously just push me out of my own bed- Y'know what? It's normal at this point. I shouldn't even be surprised. I get up off the floor and pop my meds in my mouth, then check the time. “CRAP ITS ALREADY 11AM?” I rush around my dorm grabbing clothes and putting on makeup. I grab a bagel and my backpack. “BYE KOMARU!” I shout as I grab my keys and speed down the stairs. I almost trip and fall on my face on the stairs, and end up doing so when I make it into the classroom. I hear laughter and a chorus of “Ibuki are you okay??” I bounce up with a dull ache in my forehead. “Ibuki is fine! She only bonked her head a little bit! Anywho~ Good nom nom nomming everyone!” I say confidently bounding to my seat. Ms. Yukizome comes in and greets the class. After she starts teaching, Sonia passes me a note in her trademark teal ink.

Hey Ibuki whats up with you? Do you wanna have a Buzzfeed Unsolved/ Unsolved Supernatural marathon with the old groupies? I really miss hanging out with them.. But thats besides the point. Do you want to do it??  
-Closeted Emo

I smile and write back quickly.

Of course Cinderella-chan! I havent seen most of them since the funeral. Im just gonna bring one extra tag along Mkay?  
-Toaster Pop star

I pass the note back and note new ideas for my newest song and forget about class. Well.. Until Miss Yukizome calls on me to answer a question. I look at the board in confusion, trying to figure out the question. I can't seem to find any clues, so I just shrug. “Ibuki doesnt know Miss Chisa.” I say directing my attention back to my notes. She laughs. “I didn't ask you a question Ibuki, I was saying you left your bag here yesterday and its in the Office right now. I flush in embarrassment. “Oh. Sorry miss chisa! Ibuki wont leave it again!” I go back to noting little things for song lyrics until I hear a thundering of footsteps coming down the hallway and a loud “NISHISHI!!” along with a flash of purple. Miss Chisa looks mildly pissed at kokichi’s antics and is about to walk out of the door, when Kaito comes thundering down chasing after kokichi and yelling something at him. I can't help but giggle at them. Sonia passes me another note:  
Why don't they just date already?? They obv like each other  
-Closeted emo

I suppress a laughing fit at that and write back quickly.

Idk gay ppl are dumby stupid  
-Toaster pop star

Sonia snorts, and the bell finally rings signaling the end of first period. I get up and walk with Sonia to our next class. “They are such idiots aren't they?” I ask nudging her in the side with my elbow. “They are quite dumb if I do say so myself. They so obviously like each other!” Sonia says stopping at her lab. “Anyways, Bye Ibuki!” Sonia says walking into the lab. I spin around on my heel and walk towards the office instead of the music lab to get my bag. “Hello Ms. Can Ibuki have her bag? Miss Chisa said it was up here.” I shift my weight from leg to leg hyperly. “Of course Ibuki.” She hands over the bag and I walk out, slinging it over my shoulder. I head to the music lab, planning on adding lyrics to that song. But instead, I get distracted by Kaede playing on the grand piano, fingers moving as fast as mine when I play the guitar. I know better than to try and talk to her while she’s playing her piano, so instead I just go to my area and start adding lyrics to my song.

ﾟ*☆*ﾟ  
┊  
┊  
┊

When the bell rings for lunchtime, I shove my notes in my bag and text Komaru Kiibo, and Kaz. 

KoKopuffs: Komaru  
RocknrollbutHyper: Ibuki  
CoolGuySyndrome: Kazuichi

ThatOnePinkMonsterFlavor: Hey Hey guys R we still on for Lunch or what  
CoolGuySyndrome: O yea Im at the cafe rn  
KoKoPuffs: Booki Booki pls come quick he’s finna kill me without u here  
CoolGuySyndrome: Rude >:(  
Toastersnacks: Ok Individuality complexes  
ToasterSnacks: Anyways Ibuki im almost there Saihara needed something from me so I might be a little late  
ThatOnePinkMonsterFlavor: Ouch you guys just got burned by Kiiboy rip  
ThatOnePinkMonsterFlavor: Ur good Kii-chan im just now omw there  
ToasterSnacks: K cool  
KoKoPuffs: Are- Are u really just gonna ignore that shade kiibo just tossed at us  
CoolGuySyndrome: Did u rlly just stutter over text  
ThatOnePinkMonsterFlavor: If u guys dont stfu ur not invited to the Unsolved Marathon with the old squad :/  
KoKoPuffs: Uhh u mean me u shitstain over there kiibo avocado man that one horny inventor chick and sonia??  
ThatOnePinkMonsterFlavor: Ya   
KoKoPuffs: K cool  
CoolGuySYndrome: Yo can I bring hiko aswell  
ThatOnePinkMonsterFlavor: Yea sure 

“Im HEEEEERE~!” I yell, throwing open the doors and walking over to our normal table. A couple workers wave at me and one lady gives me a stink eye for being loud presumably. As usual, Kaz and Komaru are fighting about some randomness. I plop down next to Komaru and lean on her shoulder. “Hey guyssss stop ignoring me!” I look up at them. “Ibuki I literally just saw you like- this morning.” Komaru says playfully flicking my ear. “HUH you had a sleepover without me?? And with her?? The betrayal Ibuki!” Kaz complains while sinking into a cushion. “Kazuichi scoot over I need a place to be seated.” Kiibo says coming out of nowhere and effectively scaring Kaz shitless. “EEEEK!” He screeches hugging Komaru’s arm. “Oh knock it off kaz you act like such a baby!” komaru playfully shoves him off of her. Kiibo starts to giggle. “KIIBO DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!” Kaz says dramatically. “Well sorry not sorry for scaring you I guess even though the little bell signaled my arrival.” Kiibo says picking up the menu. “Hmmph bullied by my own friend group how rude!” He picks up another menu thats on the table. And we just sit there at the table, chatting and ordering food, then chatting some more until its time to go back to our schools. “Buh bye KoKo puffs!” I yell skipping out and dragging Kiibo and Kaz with me.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
After school ends, I call Sonia.  
“Heya Princess-chan!” I squeal into the speaker, purposefully trying to annoy anyone else on the other line. “Ibuki be quiet! Celeste is trying to sleep!” SHe hisses, and I can feel her glare through the phone. “Jeez Never-chan I was only playing~ Anywho what time are we meeting up with the Buzzfeed group?” I check my bracelet, the gift from Mukuro, and just stare at the pink gems, awaiting Sonia’s response. Suddenly after a couple minutes, she responds. “Hmm they all say that since we are out of school tomorrow, we can do it then. Also, I was told you are bringing Komaru as an extra?” “Yes Yes! OKay~ Buh Bye Sonia! I have stuff to do!” She chuckles. “Bye Ibuki.” And then she hangs up. I flop on my bed. “Ughhhh there’s like- NOTHING to do!” I say to absolutely nobody. Suddenly, an idea pops into my mind. Why don't I just go hang out with Hiyoko? She’s never usually very busy. That is, unless she's doing a photoshoot for Mahiru. So I pick up my bag, and go out on a search for Hiyoko, making sure I grab my bag on the way.

Ugh where in the world is Hiyoko? I can’t seem to find her anywhere! I’ve checked her dorm, her normal spots to hang out, and the beach nearby. Suddenly, my phone buzzes with a text from Hiyoko.

BananaSimp: Mahiru is in the hospital. Sorry I didn't see your text earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I haven't updated in longer than a month I'm-  
> Im so sorry!! Holiday season is really busy for me!! This chapter has actually been ready for a good amount of time, I just got hella busy..
> 
> Anyways this is kinda a short chapter, but oh well.  
> Also! Back to normal schedule!! One chapter every monday! :P  
>  IF anyone actually reads this, I love you all for reading this pic lol
> 
> Also shameless self promo teehee my instagram is @ibukeyz and my Tumblr is mukubukivibes   
> On with the chapter!

Jazminbeanbutagirl: im sorry yoko i cant go  
BananaSimp: why  
Jazminbeanbutagirl: I just cant please understand  
BananaSImp: okay  
JazminBeanButAgirl: Tell Mahi chan i hope she’s okay!  
 _Read at 16:45pm_ _  
_  
I feel bad.  
  
I want to go see Mahiru, I really do. But I really can’t deal with hospitals after **her**. I am absolutely not in the mood to have a PTSD attack. Or an anxiety attack for that matter. I decided to head back to my dorm, as there wasn't really anything to do, and I was pretty tired even though it's almost 5pm. I shut the door, go take a shower, take my meds, change into some shorts and a spaghetti strap top and brush my bangs out of my face. Then I twirl around and flop on my bed. I turn off the lights, and slowly drift off.  
  
_“Hey Miss Ibuki!”_ _  
_

  
  


_ I turn around to face a little girl, who seems about 10. “Hiya Tami! Whats up?” I smile crouching down. “Uhh I have to ask a person older than be about their job, and since you work here at the daycare sometimes, I wanna ask you because you’re the only one here I actually like!” I giggle at her antics. “Of course Ibuki will help you Tami! Let's sit down!” I plop on the carpet next to her. “Okay, so my teacher said that we have to either record ourselves asking, or we have to write it down. So do you have anything to record us Miss Ibuki??” she looks up at me expectantly. Tamika Kobayashi, my favorite kid at this daycare. One of the reasons why is because she calls me ‘Miss Ibuki’ and not by my deadname. A lot of the kids in the daycare ask, “Hey Sir? Why do you wear dresses??” Its the main reason I gave a speech about Pride, and what being transgender really is. I wasn't really expecting much, but a couple kids started asking what my new name was. It made me really happy that they actually listened.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Miss Ibuki!! HELLO EARTH TO MISS IBUKI!” Tamika’s shouting brings me back from my thoughts. “Okay. Ready?” I nod. She hits the record button and starts asking me questions about my job, like, “How do you deal with us kids sometimes??” type comments that make me burst out laughing. When it's all said and done however, we replay the audio and I hand it to my friend Chihiro, who cuts out anything we don’t want. Then we just chill out together until Tamika’s mom gets there, and Mukuro comes to pick me up. I wave at Chi, and get into Mukuro’s car, ready to be asked a bunch of questions like in the daycare. Except they never come. What comes instead makes me heart stop, and in the worst way possible. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I didn’t wanna ruin your good mood, but this is important…” _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ “ _ **_Apparently they found your stalker’s handwriting on the window, and It read ‘800K1~ L3TZ PL@Y @ G@M3!~”_ ** **_  
  
_ **

_ I feel my breath hitch in my throat. T-Theyre back?? Oh my god. Oh my god. My seat belt start to feel a little too tight, and the setting sun’s light is suddenly a million times brighter than before. And out of the corner of my eye, I see an outline of a body, just facing me from right outside the window. I don’t even realize i'm not breathing until Mukuro whispers, “Breathe baby, It’ll be okay. If anyone tries to hurt you, I’ll take them out. I promise.” Her knuckles are white, and I realize this is selfish. It’s selfish of me to be panicking, and let Mukuro deal with my anxiety attacks. She’s scared too, but I can’t bring myself to help her, because I don't know how to.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ I don't realize I'm crying until Mukuro pulls over, and looks at me. “Ibuki. Sweetheart, darling, it's going to be alright. We’re safe tonight, and we should embrace that.” She gives a wobbly smile. “Alright.. Ibuki will trust you Ro-ro..” I was about to ask something else, but she gets out of the car, and motions for me to follow her. So I grab a blanket, and we’re off. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ************************************************************************************************************************************** _

_ We reach a little clearing in the forest, and after she spreads out the blanket, I just lay there, with my head on her shoulder, when I get the idea to sing a song. So I choose one Muku knows as well. _ _   
  
_

_ “She’s got a way~  _ _   
_ _ Walks talk like she’s unafraid!~ _ _   
_ _ Blue blonde royalty and fame! She’s _

_ Got, all of it in spades~” _

_ Mukuro smiles and sings the next part. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “She’s got away~ _ _   
_ _ With all the games and boys she’s ever played!~ _ _   
_ _ With all the rules she's decided to bend and break- _

_ Given the chance she’d do it all again. _ _   
_ _ And again _

_ And again _

_ And again _

_ And again-” _ _   
_ __

_ She hums the chorus and leans her head on my shoulder. _ _   
_ _ “Let's sing something different mmkay?” _ _   
_ _ I nod, and she starts to sing. _ _   
_ _ “I haven't been myself lately, _ _   
_ _ I don't blame you, not wanting to stay. _ _   
_ _ Saying things that I don't mean _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Not meaning what I say~” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She looks at me to continue, and I take a minute, before singing. _ _   
_ _ “When its good its so good _ _   
_ _ When its bad its so bad! _ _   
_ _ Maybe I REALLY have gone mad! _ _   
_ _ What am I supposed to say? _ _   
_ _ When I end up driving everyone away..” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ We sing the next part together. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Cuz I am on fire, a crying burning liar.. _ _   
_ _ Seeing nothing, nothing but myself.. _ _   
_ _ And I'm the one with the lighter… _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Every inch of me is charred! _ _   
_ _ God, what happened to my heart??! _ _   
_ _ Again! Again! _ _   
_ _ And you're never coming back _ _   
_ _ And I'm should've never _ _   
_ _ let myself get attached! _ _   
_ _ Again Again! _ _   
_ _ Again Again!  _ _   
_ _ Again Again! _ _   
_ _ Again Again! _ _   
_ _ Again! Again! _ _   
_ _ Again! Again! _ _   
_ _ Again, again!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She looks me in the eyes. “Ibuki Mioda,” _ _   
_ _ I gulp. What's she doing?? “Y-yes?” Voice crack. Poggers. _ _   
_ _ She scoots away from me, and I just sit there, wondering what she’s doing. “Will you… will you..” She stutters. “Take your time Muku.~” I wait patiently, but her next words shock me. _ _   
_ _ “Will you go to the dance with me??” _ _   
_ _ I just giggle. “Of course Ibuki will muku!! But this isn't a good place to ask Ibuki out to the dance y'know~” I tease. She just turns pink and mumbles a halfhearted “Shut your trap Mioda.” I kiss her nose. “You looooove Ibuki!~” She shoves me lightly. “Maybe I do, maybe I don't, that's for me to know and you to find out!” She flicks my forehead affectionately.  _ _   
_ _ ************************************************************************************************************************************** _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I wake up in Rantaro’s car.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Its odd, because I was just with Mukuro. So I decide to call for her. _ _   
_ _ “Muku? Where are youuu?” _ _   
_ _ “Ibuki… she’s missing… like you told us.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Well, thats a way to be snapped into reality. “What?” I ask, hoping that in fact, this wasnt true. But, they explained everything to me, and suddenly, the memories of the past day or 2 flashed through my mind like a cinema film. _ _   
_ _ “FUCK!” I start to cry again. And I was apparently really tuckered out from crying, because I ended up falling asleep. _ _   
_ _ ************************************************************************************************************************************** _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Today is not a good day. Especially since its 10pm and im bawling my eyes out for my girlfriend, who might be dead. I continuously text her number, praying,  _ **_hoping_ ** _ , for a sign that shes okay. I guess I ask for too much sometimes, because after I look up from my phone, I see someone next to the window. And they arent Mukuro, because they have long hair. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ So, I scream. Loudly. The person outside, breaks the window, and I just bolt. If Mukuro was here, she’d be able to help me. But she isn't, and this person might be the reason why. So I grab a curtain rod and hold it like a baseball bat, ready to attack the intruder. But something pricks my neck before I see anyone.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ The last thing I hear is a “Nighty Night!~” And a cackle. _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ __ (Just a reminder anything in italics is a dream!!- <3 Ibuki)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I haven't updated in longer than a month I'm-  
> Im so sorry!! Holiday season is really busy for me!! This chapter has actually been ready for a good amount of time, I just got hella busy..
> 
> Anyways this is kinda a short chapter, but oh well.  
> Also! Back to normal schedule!! One chapter every monday! :P  
>  IF anyone actually reads this, I love you all for reading this pic lol
> 
> Also shameless self promo teehee my instagram is @ibukeyz and my Tumblr is mukubukivibes   
> On with the chapter!

Jazminbeanbutagirl: im sorry yoko i cant go  
BananaSimp: why  
Jazminbeanbutagirl: I just cant please understand  
BananaSImp: okay  
JazminBeanButAgirl: Tell Mahi chan i hope she’s okay!  
 _Read at 16:45pm_ _  
_  
I feel bad.  
  
I want to go see Mahiru, I really do. But I really can’t deal with hospitals after **her**. I am absolutely not in the mood to have a PTSD attack. Or an anxiety attack for that matter. I decided to head back to my dorm, as there wasn't really anything to do, and I was pretty tired even though it's almost 5pm. I shut the door, go take a shower, take my meds, change into some shorts and a spaghetti strap top and brush my bangs out of my face. Then I twirl around and flop on my bed. I turn off the lights, and slowly drift off.  
  
_“Hey Miss Ibuki!”_ _  
_

  
  


_ I turn around to face a little girl, who seems about 10. “Hiya Tami! Whats up?” I smile crouching down. “Uhh I have to ask a person older than be about their job, and since you work here at the daycare sometimes, I wanna ask you because you’re the only one here I actually like!” I giggle at her antics. “Of course Ibuki will help you Tami! Let's sit down!” I plop on the carpet next to her. “Okay, so my teacher said that we have to either record ourselves asking, or we have to write it down. So do you have anything to record us Miss Ibuki??” she looks up at me expectantly. Tamika Kobayashi, my favorite kid at this daycare. One of the reasons why is because she calls me ‘Miss Ibuki’ and not by my deadname. A lot of the kids in the daycare ask, “Hey Sir? Why do you wear dresses??” Its the main reason I gave a speech about Pride, and what being transgender really is. I wasn't really expecting much, but a couple kids started asking what my new name was. It made me really happy that they actually listened.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Miss Ibuki!! HELLO EARTH TO MISS IBUKI!” Tamika’s shouting brings me back from my thoughts. “Okay. Ready?” I nod. She hits the record button and starts asking me questions about my job, like, “How do you deal with us kids sometimes??” type comments that make me burst out laughing. When it's all said and done however, we replay the audio and I hand it to my friend Chihiro, who cuts out anything we don’t want. Then we just chill out together until Tamika’s mom gets there, and Mukuro comes to pick me up. I wave at Chi, and get into Mukuro’s car, ready to be asked a bunch of questions like in the daycare. Except they never come. What comes instead makes me heart stop, and in the worst way possible. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I didn’t wanna ruin your good mood, but this is important…” _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ “ _ **_Apparently they found your stalker’s handwriting on the window, and It read ‘800K1~ L3TZ PL@Y @ G@M3!~”_ ** **_  
  
_ **

_ I feel my breath hitch in my throat. T-Theyre back?? Oh my god. Oh my god. My seat belt start to feel a little too tight, and the setting sun’s light is suddenly a million times brighter than before. And out of the corner of my eye, I see an outline of a body, just facing me from right outside the window. I don’t even realize i'm not breathing until Mukuro whispers, “Breathe baby, It’ll be okay. If anyone tries to hurt you, I’ll take them out. I promise.” Her knuckles are white, and I realize this is selfish. It’s selfish of me to be panicking, and let Mukuro deal with my anxiety attacks. She’s scared too, but I can’t bring myself to help her, because I don't know how to.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ I don't realize I'm crying until Mukuro pulls over, and looks at me. “Ibuki. Sweetheart, darling, it's going to be alright. We’re safe tonight, and we should embrace that.” She gives a wobbly smile. “Alright.. Ibuki will trust you Ro-ro..” I was about to ask something else, but she gets out of the car, and motions for me to follow her. So I grab a blanket, and we’re off. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ************************************************************************************************************************************** _

_ We reach a little clearing in the forest, and after she spreads out the blanket, I just lay there, with my head on her shoulder, when I get the idea to sing a song. So I choose one Muku knows as well. _ _   
  
_

_ “She’s got a way~  _ _   
_ _ Walks talk like she’s unafraid!~ _ _   
_ _ Blue blonde royalty and fame! She’s _

_ Got, all of it in spades~” _

_ Mukuro smiles and sings the next part. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “She’s got away~ _ _   
_ _ With all the games and boys she’s ever played!~ _ _   
_ _ With all the rules she's decided to bend and break- _

_ Given the chance she’d do it all again. _ _   
_ _ And again _

_ And again _

_ And again _

_ And again-” _ _   
_ __

_ She hums the chorus and leans her head on my shoulder. _ _   
_ _ “Let's sing something different mmkay?” _ _   
_ _ I nod, and she starts to sing. _ _   
_ _ “I haven't been myself lately, _ _   
_ _ I don't blame you, not wanting to stay. _ _   
_ _ Saying things that I don't mean _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Not meaning what I say~” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She looks at me to continue, and I take a minute, before singing. _ _   
_ _ “When its good its so good _ _   
_ _ When its bad its so bad! _ _   
_ _ Maybe I REALLY have gone mad! _ _   
_ _ What am I supposed to say? _ _   
_ _ When I end up driving everyone away..” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ We sing the next part together. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Cuz I am on fire, a crying burning liar.. _ _   
_ _ Seeing nothing, nothing but myself.. _ _   
_ _ And I'm the one with the lighter… _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Every inch of me is charred! _ _   
_ _ God, what happened to my heart??! _ _   
_ _ Again! Again! _ _   
_ _ And you're never coming back _ _   
_ _ And I'm should've never _ _   
_ _ let myself get attached! _ _   
_ _ Again Again! _ _   
_ _ Again Again!  _ _   
_ _ Again Again! _ _   
_ _ Again Again! _ _   
_ _ Again! Again! _ _   
_ _ Again! Again! _ _   
_ _ Again, again!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She looks me in the eyes. “Ibuki Mioda,” _ _   
_ _ I gulp. What's she doing?? “Y-yes?” Voice crack. Poggers. _ _   
_ _ She scoots away from me, and I just sit there, wondering what she’s doing. “Will you… will you..” She stutters. “Take your time Muku.~” I wait patiently, but her next words shock me. _ _   
_ _ “Will you go to the dance with me??” _ _   
_ _ I just giggle. “Of course Ibuki will muku!! But this isn't a good place to ask Ibuki out to the dance y'know~” I tease. She just turns pink and mumbles a halfhearted “Shut your trap Mioda.” I kiss her nose. “You looooove Ibuki!~” She shoves me lightly. “Maybe I do, maybe I don't, that's for me to know and you to find out!” She flicks my forehead affectionately.  _ _   
_ _ ************************************************************************************************************************************** _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I wake up in Rantaro’s car.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Its odd, because I was just with Mukuro. So I decide to call for her. _ _   
_ _ “Muku? Where are youuu?” _ _   
_ _ “Ibuki… she’s missing… like you told us.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Well, thats a way to be snapped into reality. “What?” I ask, hoping that in fact, this wasnt true. But, they explained everything to me, and suddenly, the memories of the past day or 2 flashed through my mind like a cinema film. _ _   
_ _ “FUCK!” I start to cry again. And I was apparently really tuckered out from crying, because I ended up falling asleep. _ _   
_ _ ************************************************************************************************************************************** _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Today is not a good day. Especially since its 10pm and im bawling my eyes out for my girlfriend, who might be dead. I continuously text her number, praying,  _ **_hoping_ ** _ , for a sign that shes okay. I guess I ask for too much sometimes, because after I look up from my phone, I see someone next to the window. And they arent Mukuro, because they have long hair. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ So, I scream. Loudly. The person outside, breaks the window, and I just bolt. If Mukuro was here, she’d be able to help me. But she isn't, and this person might be the reason why. So I grab a curtain rod and hold it like a baseball bat, ready to attack the intruder. But something pricks my neck before I see anyone.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ The last thing I hear is a “Nighty Night!~” And a cackle. _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ __ (Just a reminder anything in italics is a dream!!- <3 Ibuki)

**Author's Note:**

> Beep boop!
> 
> The Notes are having technical difficulties so oomf me-  
> Next week is a new chapter!


End file.
